The invention relates to a device for applying pressure to a workpiece comprising a contacting element for a workpiece, a holding device and a bearing device by means of which the contacting element is retained on the holding device, wherein the bearing device comprises a holding head and a holding head seating space, and wherein the holding head seating space has a bearing portion for the holding head.
Such a device for applying pressure to a workpiece is in the form of a cramp or clamp (such as a screw clamp or a lever clamp) for example. The contacting element transfers compressive forces to the workpiece and is thereby subjected to wear.
From DE 18 47 400 U1, there is known a clamping device which comprises a pressure-exerting piece that ends in a ball. Furthermore, a pressure plate is provided which is fixed to the ball of the pressure exerting piece in detachable manner. A spring is provided as a means for the detachable fixation of the pressure plate.
From DE-Patent 929 357, there is known a screw cramp having mounting devices in the form of rotatable bearings that are arranged on the two pressure plates and are provided for replaceable and rotatable pressure pads serving as work holders. The rotatable bearings for these pressure pads are in the form of thrust bearings.
From DE 74 02 870 U1, there is known a clamping tool incorporating a threaded spindle and a pressure cap. The pressure cap surrounds a head of the threaded spindle in positive manner by means of a bearing socket. A spring washer or snap ring forms the edge of the bearing socket.
From DE 197 51 599 A1, there is known a screw cramp which comprises a pressure plate that is fixed to a threaded spindle in pivotal manner. The pressure plate can be straightened up with the aid of a locking device and lock a spindle on an upper surface of a sliding clamp.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,462, there is known a C-clamp incorporating a screw, wherein the screw carries a ball head. A pressure head is seated on the ball head. This pressure head has a boring and an annular groove by means of which there is defined a lip that is connected by a neck to the other part of the body of the pressure head.